BACK IN TIME
by magic930
Summary: The demigods arrive in a weird place. they were in 1970s. They meet the wizards because of a big mistake done. What will happen to the life of Nico when he gets an extremely crazy plan, to fulfil his most wanted desire. Will Percy be able to stop him? No this is NOT perico story!


BACK IN TIME

PERCY'S POV

To be straight I never thought anything like this would happen, It just happened in a second and I couldn't protest whether I wanted it or not!

That sucks dude! I was beginning to drive cars, I mean properly, now I'm in a place where there are cars like big boxes and stuff!

It was just a blink. I was enjoying the nature for once my ADHD did not act and then fate decided that I need to have a horrible life! Ting! Just like that! (Snaps)

What the hell! Zeus you really want to trouble me! I was in the 1970s! For heaven sake!

I was in this totally weird place where some people wore robes, and all sorts of strange stuff. I mean robes! They look like dresses!

I could just keep complaining but what I saw made me really happy, next to me I saw Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Chiron?! And Grover! Tyson!

I couldn't believe my eyes, I have not seen Grover for such a long time! He's like "Save the nature!" All the time. And I noticed he did not wear his fake legs! That didn't matter now.

"Grover!" I called hurrying to him, "Man, where did you go!"

"Around the world in many days!" He said proudly, showing off his t shirt. I was just so happy for him, He is my best friend and I just couldn't be gladder to see him.

"Perce, you know what?" He lifted his orange cap and there I saw two extremely, long and pointed horns. It was now like, even if he grows his hair, a lot, it will still be shown. I really wanted to see how it will be when I cut his hair, I once actually thought he was a donkey! As I thought that, He backed a million steps and shouted, "You what?!"

"I what?" I asked, he just held his head so tightly and walked father away.

OK weird.

I was almost crushed by something which came in front of me. "Percy!" Tyson cried,

"Good seeing you, big guy!" he held me tight.

"Nice seeing you too, thought I would come and visit camp some time then boom and I was here!" He said dramatically.

"Well the same thing happened to me, in fact to all of us" I gestured to the half-asleep demigods.

"Forget about that, How is the commander job going, and how is…..dad?" I asked

"Dad just gave me promotion! All is well down there after the war and I kind of talk to him about you" He said as he shifted.

"You do?" I was quite surprised, "really?"

"Yea, he said I could get a month off later and visit you. But no need for that now! I saw you!" he jumped 3 feet above the ground.

"Yeah Tyson but do you know _why we are here?"_ I couldn't understand, "Because it doesn't make sense"

"Well there is definitely something wrong" Chiron galloped to me, "And we need to figure it out. By now everyone were stirring.

I almost laughed when I saw their reactions,

Leo was like, MY DONUT HAS A BUG!

Jason was like, HELLO? IS ANY ONE THERE?

Piper was like, HAVE I REACHED THE END OF THE EARTH?

Annabeth, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Frank,I think he was ready for combat or something, BRING IT ON!

Hazel, misty, WHAT IS HAPPENING? And diamonds started popping out of the ground

Thalia, she looked ready to electrocute me.

As usual Nico was expressionless, NA

"Hey seriously, you people need to go for the dramas, you're impeccable!" Well I did realise how I was, I was busy scolding Zeus and all the other gods which came in my mind!

"If you can explain, is this a joke? Why are we here?" Jason put a towel down on the floor. "I was going to go to the shower!"

"It is not me!" I complained, "Besides I was driving! And then pop! I was out of my car"

"Well pop! We are all here! "Annabeth exclaimed, "I had so much of work there in Olympus!"

"Well I was busy, trying to be busy" Leo grinned "I don't care, I think I could fix the box over there which apparently is a car" And he rushed out towards the car, others were staring at me.

"Don't complain everybody, we will find out" Chiron said as he went down and away from us.

After a long time I heard Nico speak, "I'm hungry, any food?" That was all.

Well after that there was this big crowd of people stamping and chasing after a boy with very frizzly pants, apparently shouting. Then I realised it was Grover!

"Oh my god!" Frank go up. "What is happening?"

We hurried to him and saw an angry mop of people with tiny decorated sticks in their hands.

"We-need-to-stop-them" Leo sung and honked the car which now looked like a BMW.

"Talk about it" Jason said as we got into the car, Tyson couldn't fit so he ran!

We zoomed to the place and right in front of the gang.

Some of them were angry, some of them were amazed, panic and some even scared.

I heard a boy with dark hair and bright grey eyes, who was quite well built say, "Nice ride people!" He grinned widely.

"Oh come on Pads, We don't know who they are" I heard another boy with short brown hair, a pale face and striking green eyes say.

"Well we don't know who you are, and we would appreciate you not chasing my friend over there!" I shouted. Then I faced the first boy 'Pads' "I know right, it's amazing!"

"Sweet dude" Leo said "Needs a little experienced hands, gave a little touch up" he smirked.

"Well that is not important now," Annabeth hit Leo and me hard on the shoulder "Grover is being chased!"

"Yeah right, can you not like hurt or hunt him" Leo said peeping out of the window.

"Sure" Said another boy with shabby dark hair and emerald green eyes which were shining "If you give us a ride!" He gave a high-five to 'pads'

"You're ON!" Leo shouted. And immediately the three boys started shouting, "Hello everybody! These people are extremely normal! Maybe except for that one! "They pointed at Grover.

I heard Grover grumble. "So I very kindly request not to take action on them, And no Greta, you cannot, no charms!"

They all protested, I was getting extremely bored. So I just turned back and talked, "Want to get down?"

Apparently everyone did agree and we got down only to see the people take huge breaths inside.

"What?!" Jason asked.

"What are you wearing?" A boy with blond hair which was quite long said as he came front, "Those are filthy mud blood clothes!"

"Hey! Just because I like black! What is it with people always commenting on my clothes!" Thalia erupted with anger. I could see sparks trickling.

"Are you muggles?" Suddenly the three asked, "I mean do you know magic and have powers and sort of stuff?"

"Magic? No. Wait a minute, you know magic? Well some of us do have powers but magic, No" I answered.

"How can you not have magic but have powers" The brown haired boy asked.

"Um, Percy. Letting-go-of-the-secret" Annabeth sang.

"Annabeth, wait these people claim they know magic!" I told her

"Are you Hecate children?" Nico asked.

"Who's Hecate?"

"Well they are not, who else know magic?" Hazel said

"Are you a wizard?" Annabeth asked suddenly to the crowd.

"Well of course we are, you? Open up. There is no possibility you came here if you are a muggle" The shabby haired boy asked.

I didn't know what to say. It is just so different, these people say they know magic. Still should we let out the secret? It's just so confusing.


End file.
